


Oh, little bunny-. [ overhaul x reader] s

by FosterTheOtakus



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anime, F/M, MyHeroAcademia, Overhaul - Freeform, Reader Insert, Romance, Yuuei, bakugo - Freeform, bnha - Freeform, gxb - Freeform, mha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FosterTheOtakus/pseuds/FosterTheOtakus
Summary: You’re a first year student at yuuei high, age 15. You have a relatively powerful quirk and you’re quite familiar with everyone in your class, given the exception of Bakugo, of course. He’s an ass. All seemed to be well, no villain  attacks have happened in a while. But a certain someone, or stalker, has been watching you. The young head of the shie hassakai has taken interest in you. He’ll do whatever it takes to get what he wants. He wants you.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Reader/Denki kaminari, Reader/Everyone, Reader/overhaul, reader/class 1-A
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. Er heyy

**Author's Note:**

> A smol little thing!

Hey hey hey and thanks you for checking my book out! I’m quite new to A03 ( I used to use wattpad) and I’m trying to get used to the format. Just a little side note so if you see anything messed up, feel free to blame a stupidity. AnyWhOo

As you could tell from the title, this is an overhaul x reader lemon so you can’t sue me for not warning you ^_^

i haven’t seen any overhaul stories and I’m like 

WHAT

hes fuckin hot lmao why are you ignoring him 

GIVE HIM MORE ATTENTION

so I decided that I would write my own !   
  


also, I do have a writing schedule!   
  


I plan to post at least 3 times a week!   
  


( more likely on days I’m not so busy or don’t have school)

if you have any questions or suggestions, please comment them ! I’m so excited to hear them !   
  


the first chapter will be posted today at 11:30 pm EST. See ya then!


	2. Chapter zero. How he found you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a prologue thing. It’s kinda short, sorry. I’m really tired.

It was a foggy and humid morning. The pigeons sat on your windowsill, singing their morning songs. You lay in your messy. Yet comfy bed. Unaware that you were already quite late for another day at your hero school, yuuei high. Your eyes groggily fluttered open as you stretched across your bed, struggling to sit up. Glancing at your clock, you eyes became as wide as saucers. Adrenaline already starting to flow through you. “ HOLY SHIT! “ you whisper-yelled, hopping out of bed. “ IM GOING TO BE LATE! MR AIZAWA IS GONNA KICK MY ASS!”  
Scrambling through your closet, you quickly threw on your uniform. Not even bothering to button it up properly or at least try to make it look less raggedy. You snatched your backpack from off of your bed and quickly slid on your shoes as you hopped towards your door. Your mess of a self slammed the door open and closed it shut. You ran through the sidewalk, pushing through crowds of people. Mumbles and curses could be heard from them, but you couldn’t care less. That was until BAM! you tripped. Fell flat on your face. Ouch. As you grabbed onto the side of a building, trying to pull yourself up, you head footsteps. Aggressive and loud footsteps. Coming from where? Only from the macabre alley that you had just fallen into of course. You froze. Fear taking over your mind of what it could be. It could be a psycho who’s out to go on a killing spree for all you know. He eventually became clear enough so that you could see His actual figure. He had relatively neat hair with a little bit of spikes hear and there, along with a mask similar to which plague doctors wore. A heavy coat was worn and their hands were protected with what seemed to be rubber gloves. Seeing his actual figure did you no favor, if anything , it only freaked you out more. He looked you up and down before a low growl was heard. Yup. That’s it.Hasta la vista baby, you were hauling ass. But you were a bit too late. He might have only saw you for a split second, but for some reason , he had taken interest in you. Maybe it was how you had gotten dressed? Or how much of a panic you were in? It could also perhaps be the fact that you attended the most prestigious hero school in Japan, too. It could be whatever. But one thing that is known for sure is that his target is acquired. He’s the predator and your he’s prey. He’s after you now.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s kinda bad and short. But we all know what’s gonna happen next..~

You halfheartedly walked to your homeroom class, sipping on a cup of half empty bubble tea. You had felt strange these past few weeks. As if you were being watched . ‘It’s probably my mind playing tricks on me’ you would think. But you were as wrong as wrong could get. In fact, ever since you had met him, chisaki had always kept a close eye on you. Or as some would say, he stalked you. No matter the circumstance, in fact. Be it you were in school, in the shower, anytime.  
It was a mellow morning for you though, you were actually on time today and nothing to extravagant had happened so far. You slid opened the door to your homeroom class, nodding and greeting your fellow classmates. Ochako had glanced up, and for a split second , you could’ve sworn you saw her eyes glitter. She hopped up out of your seat and pranced towards you, squeezing you in a hug, but made sure to be careful enough to not levitate you. Your tea was now on the floor. You cringed at how your delicious tea was now a cesspool of bacteria. You managed to smile though, granted it was your best friend and you didn’t want to hurt her feelings.“ good morning, y/n-Chan!” She exclaimed “I have something super cool to show you! Look! Someone left a love letter on your desk!” Before you could say anything, she had ushered you over to your desk and pushed the note into your hands. She had said nothing more, but her face was screaming ‘read it! Read it! Read it!’ You sighed, which ended in a chuckle due to your friends quirkinesses. The envelope was a red velvet which was lined with black and blue. Your name was in print on the front, with a cute little heart next to it as well. A blush eventually crept onto your face as you opened it, careful not to make any tears. As you read further and further, you had froze. “ y/n. I had been observing you from afar and it would be a lie to say that I haven’t taken a liking to you. The way you handle strenuous events and whatnot really spark an interest in me, it makes me wonder what goes on in that pretty little head of yours,hm? Not to mention, you are a pleasing one to look at. The way the rays of the sun compliment your s/c skin and your gorgeous h/c locks only compliments your immense beauty. It almost baffles me. How is it possible for a human to be graced with such beauty ? Although, I do admire you, as some would say, there is a minor flaw. I wouldn’t dare speak of it, as it would immediately reveal my identity. But I will be meeting you soon, angel.”you gulped. It didn’t sound like anyone in this class head written it, atleast not to you. “ well, what does it say!?” Ochako had squealed. You jumped a bit, you forgotten she was next to you for a hot second. To avoid your embarrassment, you had just shrugged. “It was just a blank piece of paper, it was probably just a...prank! Stupid boys..”. She raised an eyebrow, disbelief clearly written on her face, but she had exhaled. “ whateverr you say y/n -chan! You don’t have to tell me about your boyfriend then!” letting out a loud chuckle and rolling your eyes, you sat down at your desk. Mr Aizawa footsteps could be heard from the outside, ochako had started to shuffle to her seat. You had wondered throughout his whole advisement, who could it possible be?

Time skip~

After sluggishly going through 3 boring periods (minus lunch), it was finally P.E.  
Yay. The great outdoors. Wooo. You snatched your uniform and threw it over your shoulder, heading to the locker rooms, where all your other friends were. Footsteps were coming from behind you, but you ignored it, figuring that it was probably a teacher or another student. They got closer and closer and louder and louder. Now you were intrigued. Were they going towards you , perhaps? But before you could react, it was black. You were out.


	4. Hey guys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read. It’s kinda important to the story

Would you guys still want me to update this? I’m feeling a little discouraged to writing but I don’t want to disappoint you Guys. 

If you still want this story to continue, I’d appreciate it if you took the following survey. This survey helps me know when you guys prefer it to be updated, what kind of relationships you want with the characters etc.

Please take it! I want to have a never chapter done by this weekend but it’d come a lot easier if I had your input!  
https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSca9r1FoLxDU3aGcIDoNPrFxQG-rBrnrta8_NUDqGfvkk4-Kg/viewform?usp=sf_link


	5. IM BACK A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jsjsjs im sorry! i plan on having an update for this soon! its already written, i just need to touch up and itll be posted! ill try to be more consistent with this!

O**ng i have died didnt i- i fell out of the bnha fandom so i sort of gave up on this book but i got interested on bnha again so i decided to give this story a try again! the next chapter will be as long as possible and ill try me best to contribute to what you guys want! if you're still here, _thanks_ for sticking around and ill update ASAP. ive read the poll results and i will be sticking to the majority.**


End file.
